


all the while I was dreaming of revelry..

by clairina



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairina/pseuds/clairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically nick plans to hook up with rj and harry appears out of thin air and things happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not finished yet but i kind of got stuck and thought i'd publish what i have so far.

Even after at least half a bottle of some cheap wine from the shop down the street he was still asking himself how he had gotten here in the first place. Like honestly... _how the hell_ did someone get into situations like this one? If he recalled the start of this night correctly he had gotten a text from RJ saying he was **in town, could pop in for late birthday celebrations? ;)** and because it wasn't really a question whether he wanted RJ to _pop in_ for whatever his excuse was he had blissfully agreed, looked for the leash and taken Puppy for a walk down to the store to stock up on wine and beer – because you always needed beer when RJ came over. He was just too young and hot and well... _hot_ to get through the night without a heart attack if you didn't have enough alcohol in your bloodstream.  
Excited as always Puppy already lost it when he just grabbed the leash and it made its usual jangling sound and he couldn't help but admire the way this dog found happiness in the little things. But god, that wasn't the point. He had other things to think about than his dog right now. Maybe how - once he had gotten everything and was peacefully walking back to his, thoughts filled with images about how he wanted the night to go on - there was one image he had been pushing to the back of his mind rather forcefully lately and it was standing right in front of his bloody door. Looking way too good for anyone's wellbeing. The way his heart had dropped when he spotted him repeated itself as he thought about it now. When you have RJ fucking King coming over you don't expect Harry fucking Styles to show up on your doorstep with his stupid plush lips and big eyes and god dammit he had gotten broad. Of course he had been happy to finally see him again after their way too long America tour and there was no doubt that if he hadn't made plans with RJ one bloody hour ago he would already be dragging Harry inside to welcome him properly because - of course - he couldn't kiss him senseless in the middle of the street just because he had fucking missed him so much. Popstar and all. No... allegedly _straight_ popstar. So he didn't really do anything of that kind. Just put on his usual quirky smile, said some really witty and cool thing to say and ushered both dog and popstar into his house while having a mental breakdown that he naturally didn't show.   
The second he closed the door and with that shielded them from the outside he had _those plush lips_ crashing onto his with a neediness that made him weak in the knees. He couldn't just faint in the middle of the fucking hallway like a thirteen year old girl. But apparently his body was nowhere near fainting. It knew exactly what to do and so he heard Puppy's leash fall to the floor as his hand let go of it - thank god for letting his brain at least work a little bit and not just drop the bag full of bottles - to run up from Harry's side straight to his neck, just where his hair started, to pull him as close as humanly possible. He didn't know if it was Harry's natural reaction to someone kissing him, but if it was he was thinking about opening a support group for everyone who'd ever been forced not to faint while he was greedily pushing his hips forward to get friction and just connect their bodies as much as possible without becoming one. It was the most terrifying thing to observe the reactions of his own body though. He could safely say that he'd had his fair amount of hookups in the past but as soon as he was confronted with Harry technically skilled like a pornstar but needy and frantic like the teenager he was he just became a spectator of his own actions. There were groans escaping his throat he hadn't even noticed building up and hell... his own hips were really desperate to jerk forward right now and chase junction with the crotch in front of them. His mind was shouting at him to stop and be an adult and tell Harry he had no time for this. But his fucking mind wasn't the one that had his huge fucking hands running up his back underneath his shirt, right?  
Through some crazy miracle though Harry stopped after a few more seconds letting go of him to step back a few steps leaving Nick standing there panting and still holding the bag from the shop in his right.  
"Sorry...like...dunno what... I'm just really happy to see you..." No. Nick _hated_ Harry's bashful lip biting look and in combination with the _I'm really horny and just made out with you like a maniac_ rasp in his voice it made Nick so fucking weak. _He hated it_. Because it left him exactly like this. Standing there with tingling senses and no idea what to say as all he could do was look at the bloody perfection in front of him. To be fair... tonight he was playing all of his cards. Plush and now swollen red lips, messy attempt of a quiff, stupid smouldering eyes, a tan Nick wouldn't be able to get in a hundred years and he didn't even wanna start about his clothes. Damn, he needed to stop getting lost in the view because all the staring had given Harry the opportunity to form another sentence and open his mouth again. "The whole flight home I couldn't really...like...stop thinking about...you know... I really missed feeling you, Nick." Okay, he had to do something. He could feel something very familiar pulling in his stupid loins and if he didn't attempt to stop this now he would be halfway through fucking Harry senseless when RJ would be here. That definitely fit into some of his fantasies but he wasn't sure if either of them would be as delighted. "Why aren't you saying anything? God, you made plans." If there was one thing Nick hated more than bashful Harry it was frowning Harry. He looked as if he had just spat on Nick's grandmother's grave and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Now was the time to actually say something for Nick. But of course he missed his opportunity once again. "I'm sorry. I'll just lea-" Being interrupted by the door bell Harry just stared at Nick who felt like he was in some very very unrealistic and shitty soapopera. Or maybe porn. He didn't know yet. That couldn't be RJ. How long had they been making out in his fucking hallway then? And what the hell was he supposed to say? _Oh hey, there's a gorgeous popstar in my house, but come in. I still wanna fuck you?_

Unfortunately he was kind of forced to act and now that he was sitting here and had some sort of distance to the whole thing he thought he'd handled that about as professionally as he could have. Glass of wine in his hands - because he really needed to hold something in his hands right now to know he wasn't dreaming - he could clearly remember the way RJ had looked when he had opened that door. His huge smile that Nick still couldn't believe was really natural. Every time he saw RJ he started to doubt that he was actually real all over again. Because quite frankly... his face was perfect. Honestly really perfect. Flawless. Nick had looked at him so many times and in so many different situations but never had he found a flaw. And obviously he didn't just have a flawless face but also an unbreakable spirit because having Harry stare at him as if he had caught him doing something very naughty obviously didn't throw him off in the slightest. Which kind of lead to where Nick was now... Despite Harry apologising about a thousand times and telling both of them he would leave and had to be somewhere else anyway RJ had persisted on him staying and spending the night with them leaving Nick speechless. Honestly? Twice in one bloody hour? He was getting paid to talk and all it took were two hot guys to shut him up?  
To his joy those two hot guys were sitting on his couch lost in conversation about some New York restaurant he couldn't care less about because all he heard were two fucking raspy voices fighting each other in a battle for dominance and it wasn't really that obvious who'd be winning. But while they were deep in conversation Nick's mind took another short trip somewhere else. This time to a night he had spent with Harry early this year and how he had suddenly started to rattle on about thinking RJ was really fit in his post-coital state of bluntness. _I mean like...I'm not sure if I could...you know...I'm not really confident with other guys...like...never done it. But he's really hot, you know. I definitely wouldn't mind..._ Having those sentences echoing through his mind on repeat and seeing the two of them accidentally touching more and more in front of him Nick couldn't help where his thoughts were going. He was only human.  
"I don't know. He's not much of a sharer I think." Apparently they had left the restaurant-topic because Nick was sure he'd heard his name somewhere in there and now they were both looking at him as if he was supposed to say something. But what was he supposed to answer to RJ saying he wasn't much of a sharer? Concerning what? Food? Money? God, what was it with him being short of answers today? This definitely couldn't become a regular thing. Maybe he should just try to listen now and actually follow the conversation. He was sure then he would be able to take part in it.  
So he tried to concentrate. Looked straight at the two in front of him, followed Harry with his eyes as he leaned forward and took the bottle of wine from the table to take a few ridiculously huge gulps out of it pulling a face because of the aftertaste. Then he shot him a look. And normally Nick could read every single one of Harry's looks like an open book but this one felt strange. It seemed like he was looking for reassurance or permission. But Nick didn't know what for and he was distracted by Harry's tongue slowly peeking out to wet his lips before he broke the eye contact to Nick and leaned back to face RJ.  
That was actually the moment where it subconsciously dawned on Nick that there might be a situation developing but he was still clueless until he saw Harry's right hand reaching for RJ's jaw... _fucking hell_ , that jaw... to pull him in and bring their lips together right in front of his disbelieving eyes. He knew what it felt like kissing Harry. Knew how those freakishly plush lips moved and his tongue slowly discovered your mouth. And he also knew how RJ liked biting your bottom lip when he really got into it. What he didn't know was how fucking hot it was to see them kissing each other. He was a grown up man watching two guys kiss and he was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to be this aroused. By just _looking_ at them. But it was incredible to actually watch for a change. To see the things he normally just _put up with_ because he was used to them. As if he was trying to prove Nick's point RJ obviously dug his teeth into Harry's bottom lip provoking a throaty groan to echo through the by now deadly silent room as he practically jolted forward in response to get closer.  Why was it so hot to see how they were both obviously into this kiss? And what the fucking hell was he supposed to do from where he was sitting? Keep watching? Go over? And if he went over there who was he supposed to look at or touch or whatever? Sometimes he could barely handle one of them, how was he supposed to deal with two? Especially when they had now let go of each other and were looking at him probably waiting for some kind of reaction. But how was he supposed to react? Did shifting in his seat because his pants were getting kind of tight count? That was exactly why he always strived to be the one in control...because then it was his decision what was going on. He could decide who was kissing who and there was no fucking confusion on his part. Well, he liked it. Kind of. But it was threatening to get awkward if the next step wouldn't be taken in the soon future. Before he could really figure out what that next step was RJ was on his feet forcing both Harry and Nick to look up at him.  
“Well, I guess it's obvious what everybody wants... so whoever's gonna come and join me in the bedroom is going to be very welcome.” It actually felt kind of strange to have RJ – cute and always very obedient RJ – taking the situation into his hands but it obviously was what had been needed and as he walked off towards the white door of Nick's bedroom he pulled off his shirt to leave it on the floor before it just to disappear a second later. With his eyes still glued to the door RJ had disappeared behind Nick didn't notice Harry getting up from his seat and moving over to the sofa he was sitting on. Wineglass still clasped to keep him grounded. It wasn't until he felt the cushions giving in to Harry's weight that he registered the fact that he had moved and was now sitting next to him, hands slowly stroking his lower arms until they reached his and carefully loosened the grip he had around the glass.  
“Was that alright? Like..are you okay with...this?” Was he okay with this? Who the hell wasn't okay with those two asking for a threesome? But only fucking Harry Styles would actually think about worrying that Nick might not want to do it or share him.  
“More than okay, popstar. In it if you are.” Harry hadn't been with any other guy than Nick after all so he wasn't going to push him into something like that. He knew how eager Harry was to please him and he loved that. He really did. As long as he knew that Harry was comfortable with what he had to do to achieve that. And the way he was very concentrated on playing with the bracelets on Nick's wrist right now didn't really scream confidence. “Harold. Honest. Are you sure you want to do that? You can leave or we can tell him to leave. Nobody is-”  
“I am...sure. I'm sure...like...god, can we just do it? I really need to _do it_ , Nick.” And there it was again. That bluntness that simply knocked Nick right off his feet sometimes. He hadn't concentrated on playing with the bracelets because he was unsure but because he was _impatient_. And that was all the reassurance Nick really needed. And with the thought of half-naked RJ waiting in his bedroom on his mind Nick imitated Harry by taking a long and hopefully efficient gulp from the bottle before pulling Harry up with him.   
“Come on then, love. Time to get you what you need.” 

Being past the point of checking on Harry who if he liked it or not was the youngest and most inexperienced Nick now felt like he knew what to do. This was sex. He knew how to act and not make it awkward. If anything that's what he was good at. From here on he knew his steps and what both of his partners needed to feel comfortable. So that's what he did. Of course getting undressed and trying to settle into some kind of rhythm was supposed to be the awkward part but not with Nick. Not if he could fill it with light chatter and occasional orders for both of them. He definitely wasn't as extreme as Harry but RJ also always gladly let himself be guided and took the passive role in things which obviously made it easier for everyone if Nick took the reins like he always did. And it worked just like he thought it would, so after a while of clothes finding their way to the floor he found himself looking at two gloriously naked figures in front of him kissing like it was vital before they both turned their attention towards him because he cleared his throat. Extended foreplay might have been well and good, but he knew Harry and he remembered how even during their short make-out session earlier he'd barely been able to not jump Nick then and there. Getting him off should probably be their first goal seeing that right now he definitely was the most desperate one to keep control over his body.   
“Harold...tell me what you want. What do you want us to do?” It was so unbelievably hard for Nick to decide where to look because when he'd addressed Harry his eyes had gone wide and his lips had slowly parted, his body obviously tensing in response to being the centre of attention. But at the same time RJ was watching him so intently and calmly and even that was bloody fascinating. “Do you want RJ to take care of you?” Sucking in the air audibly Harry slowly nodded without letting his eyes leave Nick's for a second while RJ carefully searched for body contact again trailing the inks on Harry's arm with his fingers. “Tell him what you want, love.” Another faint nod from Harry before he slowly turned around taking RJ's hands from his arms into his carefully tracing every single one of his fingers. Just like always and totally out of reflex his tongue was slowly licking over his bottom lip before his teeth dug into it.   
“Want your fingers inside of me. Feel you getting me ready and making me take them one by one...” And although he wasn't directly involved in any of this right now Nick felt a pull below his bellybutton as he watched RJ's reaction to Harry's words. He could clearly see himself being confronted with those honest and blunt words for the first time and how he had almost gotten off from just hearing Harry not even say but _breathe_ those things staring at him as he patiently waited to be taken care of. And judging from the way his jaw tensed as he swallowed and his dick gave a slight twitch while Harry let go of his hands and went on tracing his stomach RJ seemed to be into it just as much as Nick was.  
If he wasn't going to actively do something right now the least he could do was lean over to the bedside table and get the lube and condoms out, right? He could stick to being the helping hand for now and just watch them get to know each other. And just as he was about to fulfil the nice supporting role of passing on the lube that RJ was already searching for Harry apparently decided he was going to throw him off a little more. Normally people tended to show their craziness step by step so others wouldn't freak out. But Harry definitely wasn't people. So before RJ could even reach out he grabbed his right hand drawing his full attention back towards him just to slowly lower his head whispering “Wont need that.” and then close his red lips around three of his fingers in an obscene way that let Nick think he might not be able to get through watching this without setting a hand or two on himself. It was intense for anyone with working eyes to watch Harry's cheeks hollowing out as he sucked shamelessly always keeping eye contact with RJ who most likely couldn't fully grasp what was happening. At least that's what the muttered **fuck** out of his mouth indicated as he watched Harry sucking on his fingers to wet them properly. Nick knew exactly how he felt and when he got a quick questioning glance he once again saw himself in RJ's eyes. He'd been there. He'd done that. And it was so fucking good. So he nodded, he didn't really know what for but he felt like he was supposed to nod in a reassuring kind of way and apparently it helped as RJ now turned his full attention towards Harry making him let go of his fingers to turn him around.  
“Bend over.” Okay. This was definitely it for Nick. The quiet crack in RJ's naturally already raspy voice and the whole thing itself and Harry's hiccuped gasp as he carried out his order. That was too much. He was already fucking hard and there was no way he would be sitting through watching RJ fuck Harry without helping himself. It was actually painful to see how easily those two worked out without much ordering around from his side. Which was good. Harry was comfortable. So he could be comfortable. And oh was he comfortable. But the second he had finished the thought that it might not be that crazy to watch those two RJ slipped in the first one of his fingers. Careful and pleasantly slowly, making Harry feel every inch until he was in up to his knuckle. And that's when it properly hit Nick. He was used to hearing Harry's groans at the after all this time unfamiliar stretch, they still made his insides contract, but he _knew_ them. What he wasn't used to was _watching_ Harry, full on and that...open. Usually he could feel Harry's reactions pretty well but seeing them with his own fucking eyes was a whole nother world and his hands practically shot down to his dick and there was nothing he could do about it except work himself in long firm strokes while having Harry staring straight into his eyes as he pushed back to chase RJ's hand. Yes, his judgement might've been a little clouded but he couldn't think of anything prettier to watch than the way Harry's lips formed an O as RJ pushed in a little deeper. But of course, as usual, the universe decided to prove him wrong and he witnessed Harry rolling his eyes back into his head before they fluttered shut and he let out another deep groan. Nick knew that groan and what it meant. And he also knew that Harry wasn't letting go completely yet. Still holding back words that would've normally escaped his mouth by now.  
“He can take more.” Huh, there had been times where his voice hadn't been that croaky. But at those times RJ hadn't been two fingers deep in bloody Harry Styles in front of him while he actually had to concentrate on not reaching his fucking climax after what felt like two seconds. A little too concentrated on himself Nick was pulled out of his trance by one of Harry's muffled moans which made him look up to find RJ's eyes searching for his. “Go on.” He obviously thought Nick had lost it and eyed him like he was a crazy person.  
“Are you sur-”  
“Harold.”  
“Want more... can take it.” So RJ swallowed, took a deep breath and gave Harry what he asked for causing him to tilt his head back and let out another low moan of pleasure as he arched his back in response to the precise movement of RJ's inside of him. Okay, Nick really needed to come up with a way to calm himself down. Maybe think of something less obscenely arousing than the scene that was presenting itself in front of him. Because if he didn't there was no way he was going to last another second. At least helping a little it was obvious that both of his allies were just as far gone as he was and to his surprise the image of Harry's dick being painfully hard against his stomach made Nick feel a strange urge of taking care of it. Much more than he wanted to get off himself he wanted Harry to. Well, at least that took his own mind off the burning sting in his convulsing muscles and he could go back to watching RJ working Harry open with a concentrated look on his face. Startling them both a little with the sound of his voice Harry piped up again demanding all of the attention to be focused on him.  
“'m ready. Need you to fuck me.” And those were the words Nick knew Harry had been holding back before but now that they were out there was an obvious change of atmosphere. The tension was palpable and the only sound cutting through the silence was RJ ripping the foil open to get out the condom he was holding. Apparently more conscious than before Harry took the opportunity to speak up again and voice another wish. “Can we maybe like... shift...so... Nick?” _Nick_. He knew that word. And he was probably supposed to answer instead of watching RJ rolling the condom onto his dick.  
“Yes, love?”  
“Wanna blow you while he fucks me.”

Up until now Nick's part had consisted of standing next to the door they had entered the room through and watch the glorious scene that was taking place on his bed with Harry on all fours in front of RJ who had kept one hand on Harry's hip while his other one was busy. And he had liked that part. RJ knew what he was doing very well and it wasn't too bad watching him. Not bad at all. And the statement that had just come out of Harry's mouth – which he was still sure he had misunderstood – ripped him out of the comfort zone he had been in and made him feel a little sick. In anticipation. But still sick.  
It was one thing to watch all of it. It was another thing to receive a blowjob from Harry Styles while watching him getting fucked by bloody RJ King who still looked like he was posing for one of his shoots as he was pulling Harry a little closer to him to get him in position before he took a moment to look at Nick. Nick who was slowly making his way towards where Harry was propped up on his arms and silently waiting for him. RJ's eyes asked a silent _Should I go on then?_ and all Nick could really do was give a curt nod as he reached his destination in front of Harry who planted a light kiss on his hip as he let the other two continue their mute conversation. Completely out of reflex Nick's hands found their way into Harry's thick hair but instead of guiding him forward like they always did he just kept them still and comforting where they were without taking his eyes off RJ who in response to Nick's nod was now looking down focused on where he was carefully gliding into Harry.

And while there wasn't really anything for Nick to do at this point he turned all of his attention towards the sight that was presenting itself in front of his eyes. He just couldn't fucking believe how perfect RJ looked as he was now slowly starting to move. As opposed to other people in his situation the sweat beginning to cover his skin with a thin and sleek layer and making his hair stick to his forehead didn't let him look fucked. Nick being this close and able to see every bloody detail of him didn't make it worse it actually _benefited_ the whole thing. And the obvious agitation stirring him up inside which made him struggle to keep moving his hips at a controlled pace... not even that managed to make him look less flawless. So it was only natural for Nick to get lost in the view once RJ was on top of it all looking up and into his eyes again, boring into them as if he was trying to stare straight through Nick. Unfortunately being so caught up in it Nick had totally forgotten about the needy popstar kneeling in front of him and to rip him out of his trance that same popstar had shifted to keep himself up on only one arm to use the other one to get a hold of Nick's cock and guide it into his mouth.  
Yes, Nick had been in the position of having his cock in Harry's mouth numerous times before. But even then he always had to struggle with his composure for the first few moments of hot wetness around him. And that was without staring at RJ gradually finding a rhythm to thrust into Harry which just for the record forced Harry to take his hand from where it was still clasping the base of Nick's cock and go back to supporting himself on the bed because his fucking right arm wouldn't be able to balance out another one of RJ's pushes. Nick's point being that Harry couldn't quite fight his whole body rocking back and forth and with that his bloody mouth bobbing up and down his dick in that same rhythm. Nick simply couldn't escape it. He could look down on himself and see the movement of Harry's head. He could look up and watch the muscles in RJ's arms and torso flexing rhythmically to that and then there were Harry's now rather efficiently muffled groans which - by the way – made his throat vibrate really obscenely and by all means didn't really help Nick stay on board. He just didn't know what to do. He dug his hands deeper into Harry's hair because he thought that might have some kind of _holding on to something_ effect but it really only made things worse because Harry just eagerly tried to take him in deeper while arching his back against RJ's movements. And then again the thought of Harry enjoying being shoved around by RJ's now rather vigorous hips but also forced to keep his head still by Nick's hands at the same time made Nick's knees feel a little weak and the urge to let his hips join the rhythm rise in his gut.  
If things kept going on at this intensity he would shamelessly and without a doubt come in the next two minutes. Just to see if he was the only one feeling that way he dared to move his eyes from writhing and moaning Harry threatening to choke himself on Nick's cock to RJ. In retrospect that decision was the worst one he had ever made. And the best one at the same time because... RJ. Looking incredible already covered in sweat and just overall focused on his task he apparently thought it was time to send Nick over the edge completely by smiling _that_ smile. He couldn't even start to describe what it did to him, just that the suddenly visible row of perfect teeth in combination with dimples and crinkles and those fucking bright eyes really really made his gut twist. In _that_ way. That was really more of a pulling than a twist and was located just a little further down than his gut actually and accompanied by all of his muscles tensing up.  
He was close. He wasn't going to deny that. But another look at RJ told him that he wasn't the only one. The perfection of a smile had vanished from his face and his jaw was clenched to a point where it should've been made illegal to even look at it while his movements got messy and a little out of phase. Was he really going to survive this? Not just feeling Harry actually gag around him once because he had been so eager to take him in that deep and coming because of that but also watching RJ fall apart at the exact same time. It seemed like an impossible task for him and he could've been imagining but he saw some kind of similar expression in RJ's eyes before he shut them and his hips stuttered forward with a jerk. And that was it really... the last thing Nick properly observed was RJ tilting his head back as he reached his climax and from there on his mind was a mess of swearwords and images of what was actually in front of him while his heart pumped throbbing pleasure through his veins.

Once Nick had come down from his orgasm-high he honestly couldn't remember doing half of the things he actually did. The whole _after climax untangling each other_ situation probably was supposed to be a little more awkward than it really was and somehow everyone seemed about two hundred percent more relaxed than ever so it didn't really break the atmosphere when Harry just slumped down on the bed once RJ had let go of him and remained lying there like a corpse for a few moments. It was pretty comprehensible for him to be exhausted, Nick thought, because although he couldn't really speak from experience he imagined getting fucked while sucking someone else's cock and having to balance your bodyweight during all of that could get a little tiring. Harry was always a little more swamped and overwhelmed with the aftermaths of sex which in Nick's eyes made him so incredibly enviable because he just really took it all in and probably just experienced it in a way more intense way than Nick ever did. Looking down at the sprawled out and extremely limp body on his bed he saw exactly what he had been talking about. Just a bundle of exhaustion. But not in a bad way, because let's be real being exhausted from enjoying the situation you were in so much that you cum all over yourself without even being touched isn't really the worst form of exhaustion and the heavy-lidded dopy smile that joined the flushed cheeks on Harry's face pretty much confirmed Nick's theory. As much as he would've liked to stay in this exact same spot and just stare at Harry actually doing nothing but breathe or RJ sitting at the edge of the bed next to him running a hand through his rather deflated quiff someone had to break this low point of activity and get things moving, maybe provide Harry with a wet flannel to clean up the mess on his stomach and then think about how this was supposed to end. Porn might teach you how to initiate a threesome and how to get on with it but it sure as hell didn't cover the part where the _where do we go from here?_ question was hanging in the room. He'd been pretty proud of himself for not thinking about this earlier because right now it was doing his head in. He was still just standing there staring at both of them and how they were way too handsome in this state and when he averted his eyes to finally get on with things he caught sight of the pack of cigarettes on his commode next to the door. That was definitely what he needed right now. To solve this problem and get a fucking idea of what to do with those two now he _needed_ to fill his lungs with bloody nicotine and he didn't care if he normally didn't smoke in here...because _normally_ he also didn't have a threesome with Harry and RJ in here. Revolutionary times.  
Finally having found his ability to walk again he headed straight for the chest of drawers and grabbed the package to get himself what he needed before turning around and already finding RJ's eyes on him.  
“Mind sharing?” His voice was a little raspy and croaky from obviously not having talked in a rather long time and while he cleared his throat with a smirk on his lips Nick attempted to throw him the pack but was interrupted by the sound of his voice immediately. “Happy with a pull on yours.” And with that he lifted himself off the bed where Harry was now gazing at them with half-closed eyes and crossed the room in a few strides before reaching Nick to stand in front of him way too naked and way too close forcing him to take another deep pull of nicotine to calm his nerves. As he let go of the cigarette between his lips about to exhale and hand it over RJ already leaned it while taking it and caught Nick's lips with his to catch the smoke coming out of them in his mouth. It were moves like this that made Nick weak for him every time he pulled them because his confidence and forwardness were what made him so fucking _sexual._ Nick didn't even know another proper word to describe it and to be honest he couldn't give a fuck with RJ kissing him too messily for it to be decent or anywhere near classy. He wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly or if maybe all the excitement had fucked up his perception but he thought he'd caught the sound of a muttered and very low **fuck** coming from the bed before RJ pulled back to actually take a pull of the cigarette in his hand. Nick thought it might've been his turn to say something because he hadn't done that in a rather long time but he realised he had absolutely no idea what that something was and that was really out of character for him. But before he could come up with some cheeky and nonchalant line he was being handed the cigarette and RJ turned around with a smirk curling around his lips as he made his way to the bed and joined Harry. Nick could hear him saying something but he couldn't make out the words and the second he started focusing on them it was already silent and the only sound cutting through was a low groan from Harry as RJ brought their lips together. God, did he ever stop? No... did _they_ ever stop? Because as distracting RJ's forwardness was Harry's reactions to it where _obscene_ and Nick wasn't really up for another round of that yet. So to keep his head clear he coughed slightly to get everyone's attention and stop them from making out.  
“Gonna get a flannel and let the dog out.” He announced getting a very disinterested look from Harry and so he just walked off his last muttered statement getting lost in the air. “Not that anyone cares really...”  
Actually doing things like escorting Puppy out the back-door and watching her run around like she'd been locked away for three years kind of calmed his nerves a little and he could go back to figuring out the situation he would be going back to. One bed and two guys to share it with. It wasn't like Nick didn't know how to act around either of them after sex. Because he did. It was never a question if RJ stayed the night on the other side of Nick's bed after they'd hooked up and get into the shower the next morning before leaving for wherever he had to go and it sure as hell never was a question if Harry was going to twine himself around Nick and fall asleep giving him zero personal space throughout the whole night. But that was the fucking problem. His bed was big enough for three people sleeping in it but that didn't solve the logistical problems Nick was having here. How was he supposed to allow Harry to practically sleep _on_ him without RJ feeling like the fifth wheel to some kind of romantic love shit?  
Apparently Nick had been pretty occupied by all of those thoughts because when he snapped out of them he found himself in his bathroom a flannel in his hands and warm water running over the whole thing for what seemed like an eternity already. So he turned it off, dared a last glance in the mirror and then set forth on his mission to somehow handle the fucked up situation he had gotten himself into. What he found in his bed Nick labelled as god finally coming around to help him out and he was sure if he'd taken a picture of what he was seeing right now every magazine on the planet would pay him millions of pounds to have it. Not even because it was so scandalous but because it really was a beautiful sight he was thankful for. Not only was he saved from having to deal with anything really but it was endearing to see both RJ and Harry completely out cold sleeping next to each other and all of the tension fell off him immediately as he stood in the door watching them. There was really only one thing left to do for him in that moment so he left the room again quietly closing the door behind him and headed for the kitchen where he'd hopefully find his phone. On his way he came across the open bottle of wine on the coffee table and he slowly sat down on the couch not bothering to turn on the TV as he unlocked his phone and took a huge gulp. “Aims! You will not believe what I am about to tell you...”

"Argh...crushing me...feel like I'm in a sandwich..." In contrast to the words Harry had rasped out from the middle of the bed he didn't really seek the distance that much and instead managed to wriggle even _closer_ to Nick. He wasn't sure if it really was morning already and if Harry was _supposed_ to make sounds again but the very low and throaty chuckle from the other end of the bed made his mind jump and he was forced to open his eyes just to see Harry acting like he was suffocating because of the bodies on his sides and RJ smiling _his smile_ in the most adorable and sleepy way on this fucking planet. Of course. Harry. RJ. One bed. Naked. Laughing about Harry's fucking dumb statement that wasn't true at all because he couldn't get enough body contact. Ever.  
"Shut up, Harold. Too early for those terrible jokes of yours." Initially he had just gone for a slap to Harry's arm but somehow his brain couldn't work out the distance that well yet and there were too many bodyparts too close to one another anyway so his swing ended up landing a slap to Harry's arm and with that RJ's chest because it was practically attached to it.  
As if it wasn't enough having his arm on two naked gorgeous people lying in his bed they both let out their most glorious laughs sounding painfully harmonised and just perfect with their fucking raspy morning voices. Nick couldn't quite decide what was better yet. The actual sound which directly addressed certain parts of his body more than others or the sight that came with it. There was the most intense competition of _who has the deepest dimples_ going on in his bed and he could not stop staring. He couldn't keep his eyes off the fucking perfect row of white teeth RJ was showing off and those fucking stupid dimples in his cheeks and how his eyes were practically gleaming at Nick so relaxed and overjoyed. And how was his bloody hair so perfect after a fucking threesome and sleep?  
Seriously, this had to be god putting Nick through a test. He didn't quite know what that dumb test was for yet but it certainly was a hard one. Because it wasn't like RJ's annoyingly perfect face - no everything with the bloody sheets only covering his lower body and letting Nick get a good glimpse of the subtle v-line under his skin - was the only thing keeping Nick from thinking straight. No. Next to it. Way too close next to it was Harry with his scrunched up face because he was laughing at his own stupid joke and being hit by Nick, his adorable flushed cheeks that he always had when waking up from a night like this, his hair that was all over the place but still perfect in a way and to top it all of his entirely naked body because he had been moving way too much to allow any blanket to cover him up.  
Nick took his time to take both of those sights in and carve them into his brain so he would never forget what they looked like. Even if he turned blind and mute and deaf and everything tomorrow he would be perfectly fine to live with this picture on his mind for the rest of his life.  
A low and drawn-out yawn from the other end of the bed ripped Nick out of his reverie and directed his eyes straight to RJ with his hands wrapped around the headboard to stretch and arch his back and _fuck_. Nick was so done with this. With the deliciously throaty moan that left RJ's lips when he stretched out his muscles, with the way they all tensed and got so fucking visible and with the way that stupid blanket slid down for only an inch or two and still made Nick swallow because happy-trail and _fuck_ he had to look away. So he did. And as it was usual by now looking away only made it worse for him because he caught the direction which Harry's eyes had taken and it was shockingly similar to his.  
When Nick looked over he was still looking at RJ's hands around the iron bars of Nick's headboard, went on to his flexed biceps, his chest and then slowly let his eyes wander down apparently taking in every inch of skin and muscle that was revealed. And then he stopped. Exactly where Nick had stopped earlier. Looked at the trail of dark hair that was visible now and at that point Nick wished he had looked away. Because _of fucking course_ pornstar and always _way too obscene for his own good_ Harry Styles had to go on and lick his lips in the most gentle way possible before biting down on the bottom one and swallowing heavily. Nick couldn't even start to describe the look in his eyes. And he honestly didn't want to. Because he definitely saw some kind of hunger and he couldn't handle that.  
He knew for a fact that this moment had only lasted for about three or four seconds but it felt like he had been tensing every muscle in his body for the last two hours when RJ finally let go of the headboard and pulled up the blanket to his chest to snuggle into it with a drowsy smile on his face meeting both of their gobsmacked stares.  
"What?" Nick knew he was totally aware of what his little stretching exercise did to anyone with eyes in their heads and the smug smirk that curled around his lips just underlined that Nick was right. Fucking models and their fucking confidence. But Nick was kind of used to RJ playing out his cards and acting like he didn't know he was. He liked it and he gladly played along every time. Harry was the one struggling with it and after keeping his eyes where they were for another few moments and just blatantly staring at the by now covered up area he faintly shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts in it and let out one of the fake coughs he did when he was nervous or caught doing something he shouldn't have been.  
"Kind of hungry...like...I'm gonna make some breakfast, yeah?" He didn't wait for any reaction from one of them and just crawled out of his spot. To Nick's pleasure - and probably RJ's as well - he was still not too uncomfortable and didn't think about putting clothes on for one second which allowed both of them a very good glimpse of his much more toned body than Nick remembered. He was already halfway through the door when he suddenly stopped and turned around like he had forgotten something very important. Like getting dressed? "RJ? Sweet or solid? Like...what do you normally...-"  
"I'll take what Nick's having." And of course he had to flash Harry a smile and _of course_ Harry returned that smile and Nick felt like he was in the middle of a deathmatch of dimples. What were they so smily about and why did it seem like they were thinking about the same damn thing that was so incredibly great that they had to smile so wide? And why the hell did he fucking like it and could actually feel a smile on his own lips? They were talking about breakfast, god dammit.  
"Good choice." Okay, _why_ was he still leaning there naked and commenting on RJ's fucking choice of breakfast with that bloody cheeky grin on his face?  
"Yeah, never let me down before." So now it was RJ's turn to plaster that stupid cheeky grin on and Harry's to look bashful and bite his fucking lip. And all Nick could do was lie there and ask himself how he had gotten here. Twelve hours later and he _still didn't have a fucking clue_ how he had possibly gotten himself into this fucking situation. Fortunately Harry remembered what he initially had gotten up for and just nodded before actually walking away leaving both RJ and Nick staring after him even when he was long gone.  
Once Nick had actually gathered all his thoughts and selfcontrol he let his head sink back into the cushions and closed his eyes to maybe finally get a fucking grip before he would have to get up and eat and interact with people like a normal person did.  
"You know you aren't off the hook with that now, right?" Had he fallen back asleep and was dreaming now? Because RJ's voice seemed much closer than a few moments ago and it was still obscenely raspy and there was so much meaning behind those words. He took a moment to decide if he was really going to open his eyes and risk seeing RJ's face close to his probably making him faint like a teenage girl. But he couldn't just ignore him and keep his eyes shut, could he?  
"Excuse me?" He risked it. And he'd been right. Perfect face only inches away from his. And now hands suspiciously lifting up the covers and moving towards his own body. And _fuck_. Finding his stomach and grazing over it and his hipbones and _fuck_.  
"I came here for you to fuck me....You didn't do that yet, did you?" Nick could pretty much feel his brain imploding with all the emotions it had to process. He didn't even know what to concentrate on. RJ's hand inching along his skin and the way it made his gut contract in anticipation because he never really _touched_. Or the words he had just said. Actually said. Out loud. In that fucking raspy morning voice and with that dirty smirk on his lips. Was he actually supposed to say something now? Because all his brain could come up with was _fuckfuckfuckfuckshit_ and he didn't know if that qualified as an answer. But before he could create something better RJ's hand stopped moving and he placed a quick kiss on Nick's cheek. "You owe me." And with that he was on his feet and heading for the door.  
What was it with all those guys walking around without clothes? Did they really have to punish him like that? He hadn't even done something wrong and still he felt like he was suffering the consequences for it by being exposed to too much nudity of perfect people in his house. He definitely needed another minute to himself so he buried his face in the cushions and let out the breath he apparently had been holding for a rather long time now. He knew it was the worst thing to do and not helping with gathering his composure but he couldn't _not_ let his mind go to the kitchen where RJ and Harry were _naked_ for fuck's sake.  _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, basically rj comes back?

harry leaves exactly 32 hours later. flies off to god knows where after spending every second of those 32 hours glued to nick's side. quite literally.   
another 8 hours later rj sits on the edge of nick's bed with still the most flawless smile nick has ever seen. he definitely doesnt believe in god but rj always makes him question that. nick thinks its weird to be so in awe of someones facial features and bone structure. but its his life and he cant help it. much more distracting than the perfect smirk is the half hard dick he can see through the thin black fabric covering it. 

"that your thing now? standing there and watching? no one else here this time. not gonna fuck myself." 

the problem with rjs beautiful mouth is that when dirty things like that come out of it its so much better. he just says them like you'd say 'nice weather today' and that throws nick off a little. in a good way. but he's still glad for the glass of wine they had before coming here. it makes him feel way more confident than he really is when he is about to fuck a rather flawless person.

"eager, are we? out of your boxers then." 

sometimes nick thinks its ridiculous. how he, nick grimshaw, all spaghetti arms and legs with no sign of muscles anywhere on his body, gets to order rj king, full time pretty person, around. its an absurd thing when he thinks about it.   
rj's pants find their way to the floor in less than a second and nick's quite pleased with what he sees while he is getting out of his own clothes. and as he joins rj on the bed he once again thanks god or jesus, maybe even yeezus himself, for how well they work. how relaxed and not random-hookup-awkward at all this whole thing is. there should be more rj kings on this planet. although then nick would probably die from a heart attack at 32. 

"how do you want me?"

and another thing nick is really into. maybe not just with rj but in general. voices. deep and raspy like the one coming from his bed, or the one that came from his bed for the last two days. he just likes hearing them. when they quiver a bit because he is doing all the right things or they crack because he is refusing to do them. some people listen to the sounds of the rainforest to fall asleep. nick would take a tape of rj (and harry) moaning his name. 

"on your back. would be a shame not seeing that face, eh?"

rj rolls his eyes at that but still settles down against the pillows behind him and watches nick crawl up next to him. propped up on his right arm while his left hand travels from said face down to far more interesting parts of rjs body. he cups his dick, gives it a few lazy strokes and feels it fattening up in his hand.

"not a very effective way of preparing me to be fucked."

"not a very effective way to ask me for it." 

there might have been a few months between the last time they did this and now but nick is pretty sure rj still knows that nick doesnt appreciate him being defiant. and nick is right. rj's a smart boy and their usual rules apparently didnt slip his mind after all so he huskily apologizes.

"there we go. now you might wanna rephrase that request."

"can you please open me up so you can fuck me properly?" 

 

\---

 

it's pretty impressive how fast they fall back into routine. how well nick's body remembers the correct way to act around rj's. and how nick exactly knows how to draw those deep but still rather cautious moans out of the body underneath him with every thrust inside. he knows to go slow at first. slow but deep. because rj doesn't like to rush anything or miss a any sensation he's offered. 

from the way rj's chest rises from the bed at his next thrust nick thinks he's doing quite alright. if the moans which are slowly turning into louder, much deeper groans are anything to go by he's doing more than alright. and that's partly what does it for him - besides the obvious things to be aroused by - it's seeing what his actions do.   
for the next particularly unholy sounding groan he lets out rj turns his head so far into the pillows that nick can't make out his face anymore and he usually isn't as rough with rj this early on but he can't help it. his hand leaves its spot where he was holding him down to grab his jaw and make him face nick again. he could let go once rj is staring at him with blown pupils and parted lips...but his body refuses. his hand doesn't move away from the sharp jawline it's attached to and instead just tightens the grip. 

"faster."

it's not even a proper sound but it's enough to make nick finally pick up pace - and force. his slow and deep thrust turn into quick and shallow jabs


End file.
